sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of streaming media systems
Only place entries here that are links to actual Wikipedia articles specific to this topic. Write the article first, ensuring to demonstrate notability (per WP:N). External links, redlinks, substubs, non-notable entries or unrelated related will be pruned periodically. If you have questions, use the talk page. Please try to keep entries in alphabetical order. Adding unnecessary links or text to any other section (such as the "References" section) will also be removed. Thanks. --> This is a list of streaming media systems. A more detailed comparison of streaming media systems is also available. Servers *Ampache – GPL/LGPL Audio streaming *atmosph3re – Responsive web-based streaming audio server for personal music collection. *Cameleon *Darwin Streaming Server – Apple Public Source License *dyne:bolic GNU/Linux live CD ready for radio streaming *emby – a media server/client that runs on Linux/Mac/Windows/freeBSD/docker & NAS devices with clients on Android TV/fireTV/Apple TV/Roku/Windows/PlayStation/Xbox/iOS & HTML5 Capable devices. * FFserver included in FFmpeg (discontinued) *Firefly Media Server – GPL *Flash Media Server *FreeJ video streamer for Icecast – GPL *Helix Universal Server delivers MPEG-DASH, RTSP, HTTP Live Streaming (HLS), RTMP. Developed by RealNetworks, discontinued since October 2014Helix Media Delivery Platform | Realnetworks RealNetworks Discontinues Helix Media Delivery Suite of Products - Streaming Media Magazine *HelixCommunity RealNetworks Open Source development community *Icecast – GPL streaming media server *IIS Media Services – Extensions for the Windows IIS web server that deliver intelligent progressive downloads, Smooth Streaming, and HTTP Live Streaming *Kaltura Full featured Affero GPL video platform running on your own servers or cloud. *LIVE555 is a set of open source (LGPL) C++ libraries for multimedia streaming. Its RTSP/RTP/RTCP client implementation is used by VLC media player and MPlayer. *Logitech Media Server open source music streaming server, backboned by a music database (formerly SlimServer, SqueezeCenter and Squeezebox Server) *Nimble Streamer freeware server for live and VOD streaming *nginx with Nginx-rtmp-module (BSD 2-clause) *OpenBroadcaster – LPFM IPTV broadcast automation tools with AGPL Linux Python play out based on Gstreamer *Open Broadcaster Software – open source streaming and recording program for Windows, Linux and OS X, maintained by the OBS Project *PlayOn – a media server that runs on a PC and supports Netflix streaming *Plex – a media server/client that runs on Linux/Mac/Windows with clients on iOS/Android/Windows/Mac/Linux *PS3 Media Server GPLv2e media server for streaming to a PlayStation 3 *Red5 – Apache licensed media server for RTMP and HLS *QuickTime Broadcaster – Free on OS X *Sirannon a GPL, C++ media server and client *SHOUTcast audio streaming (HTTP and/or multicast) *SoundBridge *Starlight Networks StarWorks and StarLive, early commercial Streaming products. *TVersity Media Server partially open source, web-based media server *Unreal Media Server multi-protocol media server for streaming any file format and real time live audio/video to WebRTC, Flash, Silverlight, iOS, STB, HTML5 viewers * Unified Streaming Platform origin server for DASH, Smooth, HLS, HDS and progressive download *VideoLAN – GPL *Vidiator Xenon Streaming Server *VMix is a software switcher, recorder and live streaming program for Windows, developed by Studio Coast PTY LTD *WebORB Integration Server *Windows Media Encoder *Windows Media Services *Wowza Streaming Engine is a media server for Flash, Silverlight, Apple iOS (iPhone/iPad), QuickTime, 3GPP mobile, IPTV and game console video/audio streaming P2P Peer-to-peer video streaming solutions: * WebRTC Multicast Services * 8tracks * AccuRadio * Amazon Music * Amazon Video * Anghami * Apple Music * Apple TV * Aupeo * Beats Music * Bollywood hungama * Cameleon * CBS All Access * Crunchyroll * Current * CW Seed * DC Universe * Deezer * Disney+ * eMusic * ESPN+ * Facebook Watch * FilmStruck * Funimation * Gaana * gogoyoko * Google Play Music * Groove Music – (discontinued December 31, 2017) * Grooveshark – (defunct April 30, 2015) * Guvera * HBO Go * Hidive * Hulu * iHeartRadio * iLike * Jango *JioSaavn * Justin.tv – Allows users to produce and watch live streaming video. (defunct August 5 2014 as it became Twitch.tv) * Last.fm – Internet radio and music community website * Line Music * Live365 – Streaming media library (Defunct January 31 2016, relaunched under new ownership with reduced availability 2017) * MediaCore – Video learning platform * Medici.tv – Classical music video streaming * MeeMix * MetaCDN – Live video streaming platform * mog * Mofibo – Audio & Ebook streaming * Murfie – Storage and streaming of CDs, vinyl, and cassettes * Musicovery * MySpace * Netflix * Pandora Radio * Play.it * Playlist.com * Qik * Radiolicious – Internet radio * Radionomy * Raditaz * Radio.com * Rdio – (defunct December 22, 2015) * Rooster Teeth First * Saavn * Seeso (defunct November 8, 2017) * ShareTheMusic * SiriusXM – Internet Radio, MySXM * Sling TV * Songza * Sony Crackle * Spotify – Free and paid streaming music service (browser, client and mobile applications) * Stitcher Radio * TIDAL * Triton Digital * TuneIn * Ustream.tv * Vimeo * VRV * VyRT * we7 * Wuala – Free online storage with streaming capability * Wynk * YouTube * YouTube Premium Clients * Amarok * Banshee * Bitmovin's bitdash player * Clementine (forked from Amarok 1.4) * Kodi (formerly XBMC), a free and open source media center software and framework platform * MediaMonkey * MPlayer * Rhythmbox *Roku * Streamripper * Total Recorder * Totem * VLC media player * Winamp a freeware media player for Microsoft Windows * XMMS * Zinf See also * Comparison of music hosting services * Comparison of video hosting services * List of Internet radio stations * List of online music databases * List of video hosting websites References Category:Lists Streaming media systems Category:Internet broadcasting Category:Internet radio *